


The Hunter and His Demon

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and bobby - Freeform, being a hunter consultant is also exhausting, being king of hell is exhausting, crowley loves his hell hounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Concept: Sleepy cuddling and talking in bed.





	The Hunter and His Demon

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fluffy Crobby in this world.

It's well after midnight by the time Bobby hauls himself into bed. All day, it seemed like if one phone line wasn't ringing, then it was the next. First there were all the various hunters asking for advice about hunts, or asking him to research and identify creatures with only the vaguest of information to offer as clues. Then there were all the various people asking for Mr. _blank_ , the * _insert position of authority here_ * to confirm the identity of various hunters. (Spoiler alert, the hunters are never actually whoever they're claiming to be. This line of work often involves pretending you're someone you're not in order to get necessary information.) He reassures the callers all the same, and then hangs up and waits for the next phone call. Eventually the volume of calls coming in tapers off, and then finally stops. When Bobby glances over at the clock and realizes that it's nearly two thirty in the morning, he decides that he's made as much progress in his research as he's going to for the night, and sleepily makes the trek up to his bedroom.

He lays down in bed, and it's not long at all until he feels the mattress dip beside him. Arms wrap around his waist in a loose embrace, and Bobby sighs sleepily, shifting back so he's pressed closer to the body behind him.

Crowley hums in amusement, and tightens his hold. "It's unlike you to be so trusting, Robert. I could have been anyone, hoping to catch you unaware while you're sleeping."

Bobby snorts. "You're the only one who's crawling into my bed, I can assure you."

"Mm, as it should be."

Bobby rolls his eyes at the possessive tone in the demon's voice. If someone had told him that he'd wind up with a demon in his bed at two in the morning, and that he'd be more than happy about this turn of events, Bobby would have laughed in their face. Any yet, here they are. "You usually don't show up this late. Rough day at the office?" Crowley groans dramatically, and Bobby's glad that he's facing away from Crowley so the demon can't see the affectionate grin form on his face.

"You would not _believe_ the idiotic stunts that low level demons will pull to try and gain themselves favor. One of them decided it would be a good idea to try and tame a pack of Barghest. All he managed to accomplish, was nearly getting an entire litter of Hell Hound puppies killed. I stepped in before that happened, of course."

Bobby nods along, almost feeling bad for the demon Crowley spoke of. Crowley is _very_ protective of his hell hounds, and Bobby doubts a serious threat to their well being was allowed to slide without punishment.

"Of course- if he had bothered to do even the _bare minimum_ amount of research- he would have known that Barghest are greatly intelligent, sentient creatures, who are known for their unwillingness to be controlled! But does _anyone_ bother to pick up a book before they run off like buffoons? No!"

Bobby chuckles. "Sounds like some hunters I know."

"And don't even get me started on-"

Bobby moves his arm so it's resting against the one Crowley still has snaked around his waist, and settles deeper under the covers, content to listen to Crowley rant. 

Yes, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the bit about the Barghest's nature, I don't actually know anything about their lore. *shrugs*


End file.
